


Билли Бутчер так или иначе теряет всех

by Consume888



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: надеюсь на сегодняшнем финале второго сезона меня уже попуститно
Kudos: 7





	Билли Бутчер так или иначе теряет всех

От колючего серого пальто Бутчера пахнет забористым табаком. Нет, не так. Табаком от его пальто несёт с такой силой, что то и дело опрокидывающийся в бессознанку Хьюи возвращается обратно в мир живых от одного только этого запаха, будто от нашатыря. Снова и снова кряхтя Бутчер подкидывает сползающее с плеча тело и Хьюи морщится от боли, пытается цепляться сильнее, но пальцы слушаются плохо.  
\- Переставляй ноги, пацан, вот так, - тихо приговаривает Бутчер и Хьюи идёт, концентрируясь на этом голосе и запахе табака, на шершавой ткани и на высокой траве, в которой путаются ноги, - не вырубайся, чуток остался, ладно? - в этом тоне слышится что-то, такое странное и непривычное, отсутствие вечной его шальной уверенности в успехе. Неужели Бутчеровское всех порви или сам умри разошлось по швам и где-то там глубоко внутри осталось ещё место для страха? Он проглядывает вместо бравады, страх и ещё что-то, но что? Никак не угадать в бреду кровопотери. Хьюи обмякает и в очередной раз заваливается куда-то вбок, полубессознательно размышляя, когда Бутчеру надоест и тот бросит его посреди этого нигде, по которому они бредут уже, кажется, вечность. Пожмет плечами, переступит и пойдёт дальше. Должен же бросить. Вот прямо сейчас.  
\- Бойцов не бросаем, - будто отвечая на мысли цедит Бутчер, крепче сжимая его рёбра и Хьюи с удивлением ощущает, что уже будто не так и больно, но сильно кружится голова и надо бы прилечь, но кажется тот, кто тащит его теперь почти на себе сильно против такого предложения.  
Нет, ну какой же всё-таки отвратный табак в этих Бутчеровских папиросах.

***

\- ...... не его.  
Хьюи просыпается от словно внезапно начинающих своё существование звуков: отрывистых шагов, закрывающейся двери, скрипа жалюзи; и промаргиваясь, пытается сфокусировать взгляд на силуэте у изножья его койки.  
\- Твоё пальто, - слабо улыбается Хьюи, - оно такое же колючее, как твоя борода, - и Бутчер оборачиваясь усмехается в ответ, но не так как обычно - одним уголком губ, а так, как Хьюи ещё не видел. Или не замечал. Широко, показывая зубы и почти начиная смеяться, будто в спазме судорожно забирая воздух сквозь открытый рот, будто где-то там в глубине застряло что-то и не даёт дышать.  
Так хочется прикрыть глаза, снова ужасно хочется спать, но Хьюи смотрит и Бутчер смотрит в ответ.

***

\- Удивительное дело. Я теряю всех, но не его.


End file.
